Dengekiko
is a Game Reporter, initially being a non-playable Chirper and scout until she made her first playable debut in Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed. Personality She has a dutiful, yet casual personality. Appearance Dengekiko is a pale skinned girl with green eyes and a long, yellow hair and bangs. Her hair is held in a ponytail with a red ribbon. She wears a short, sleeveless black top with a white lower area and blue stripes somewhat similar to a diamond shape, patterning the threshold area of black and white. The top leaves her midriff and navel bare, and the collar is accompanied by a checkered, red tie. Covering the majority of her arms are black detached sleeves or fingerless gloves with a frilly white accessory with two blue stripes on the top of the sleeves. Her shoulders and armpits are uncovered. On her lower body she wears white short shorts with a blue stripe, styled similarly to her top and the accessory on her arms. The shorts appear to be unbuttoned. She also has a red-white belt with black center and a white, vector line. Her footwear consists of long, black boots decorated with a red band and a white, blue stripe ribbon similarly styled to her formerly mentioned garments. Underneath her boots seem to be white thighhighs, which leave a small amount of skin visible between them and the shorts. With her right hand, she holds a stuffed animal called Politan, ''a chirper character from Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. Dengekiko appears to have a bust size ranging from a small to a moderate size. Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Dengekiko made her first appearance in the series as a non-playable Chirper character in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory She returns again as a Chirper character as well as a recruitable Scout. Hyperdimension Neptunia RE;Birth 1 / RE;Birth 2 & Hyperdovotion Noire She returns again as a Chirper character. Hyperdimension Neptunia U For the first time in the game series, she has been made a playable character in ''Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed. Powers and Abilities Movelist Quotes Trivia *Dengekiko represents Dengeki magazines (such as Dengeki Playstation), a highly popular Japanese gaming magazine, famous for revealing many gaming industry news items for various series including Neptunia. **This may also be why she hosts her own news show that discusses current events and happenings in Gamindustri. *In Hyperdimension Neptunia U, Dengekiko uses special moves that seem to be based off of Mikoto Misaka, a character from A Certain Magical Index and A Certain Scientific Railgun, both printed under Dengeki Bunko and Dengeki Daioh, respectively. **Her Drive skill however, seems to be based off of Kirito from Sword Art Online, which is also printed under Dengeki Bunko. Dengekiko opens a virtual menu similar to the menus used in Sword Art Online, and the second weapon she uses during the Drive skill looks incredibly similar to Kirito's primary sword. In fact, it seems like a near perfect replica. *Dengekiko name's in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Is Dengeki Lass, which could be NISA translation of her name. **"ko" at the end of a name usually represents a female personification, such as "hebiko" translating to "snake girl," or in this case, "Dengeki girl.". *Her Pen-shape Staff may be a reference to a reporter. *Dengekiko is the first chirper character that been made playable in the series. *Dengekiko seems to have some sort of fascination with Uni, as they have a special quest together and she keeps wanting to take risqué pictures of her in Hyperdimension Neptunia U. Gallery Category:Female character Category:Mascots Category:Neptunia mk2 character Category:Neptunia Victory character Category:Megadimension Neptunia character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 1 character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 2 character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 3 character Category:Neptunia U character Category:Human Category:Scouts Category:Hyperdevotion Noire character Category:Dengekiko Category:Lastation residents Category:MegaTagmension character Category:Heroes Category:Allies